My True Love
by MyProudlygez
Summary: "Ayolah Rukia, aku tidak menggodanya, aku baru saja ingin menjadikan gadis cantik tadi sebagai kekasihku" ujar Ichigo "Bodoh.. kau pikir aku ini siapa? aku ini sahabat mu dari kecil, dan aku tau banget sifat mu, bahkan sejak SMP kau selalu bicara seperti itu, dasar Playboy" ujar Rukia "hmmm aku mengerti sekarang, mungkin kau cemburu padaku ya? hehehe" goda Ichigo
1. Chapter 1 : Sahabat

(**Sepik Author **:) Halo Readers! Saya mau Share FanFic ke 2 saya nih (padahal yg pertama blm selesai), cerita ini terinspirasi dari Film India yg dulu sempat booming (waktu saya kecil) di Indonesia. Judulnya Kuch-Kuch hotahei (bener ga tuh tulisannya?) nah jadi kalo ada kemiripan cerita dengan film tersebut mohon dimengerti lah, nama nya juga terinspirasi hehe #sungkem Yak langsung aja kita ke TKP.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Author : MyProudlygez (Gez-kun)**

**Warning : Gaje, lebay, sok romance, typo? **

* * *

**chapter 1 **

** Sahabat**

"Hay gadis manis.. siapa nama mu?" tanya seorang pria berambut orange dengan mata hazelnya pada seorang gadis yg sedang mengambil bukunya di loker. Melihat ketampanan Pria itu si Gadis tadi menjadi grogi dan menjawab dengan terbata-bata "A..aku.. nama ku...".

belum sempat si gadis itu memberitau namanya datang lah seorang Gadis cantik berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata violet dengan gaya tomboy nya "ICHIGOOO, Kemari kau, berhentilah menggoda wanita seperti itu Bodoh" ujar si gadis tomboy itu sambil menarik kerah baju Ichigo si Pria dengan Rambut orange bermata hazel dan membawanya pergi.

"Hey hey hey, berhenti menarik ku seperti ini Rukia, kau membuat baju ku lecek nih" Ujar Ichigo.

"Makanya berhentilah menggoda setiap gadis baru yg kau temui" ujar Rukia si gadis cantik dengan gaya tomboy nya.

"Ayolah Rukia, aku tidak menggodanya, aku baru saja ingin menjadikan gadis cantik tadi sebagai kekasihku" ujar Ichigo.

"Bodoh.. kau pikir aku ini siapa? aku ini sahabat mu dari kecil, dan aku tau banget sifat mu, bahkan sejak SMP kau selalu bicara seperti itu, dasar Playboy" ujar Rukia.

"hmmm aku mengerti sekarang, mungkin kau cemburu padaku ya? hehehe" goda Ichigo.

seketika wajah Rukia langsung merah padam, ia coba menutupi rasa malu nya dengan berteriak di depan wajah Ichigo "BODOH SIAPA YG CEMBURU PADAMU" Bentak Rukia.

"Ayolah aku tau kau menyukaiku kan" goda Ichigo lagi sambil menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Rukia.

Rukia semakin salting dan wajah merahnya sudah sangat terlihat jelas "APA? AKU TIDAK SUKA PADA MU BODOH" ujar Rukia sambil melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menjambak dan mengacak-acak rambut Ichigo.

"A..Aduh..aduh.. sakit Rukia, ia ia baik aku minta maaf, lepaskan.. lepaskan rambut ku, kau merusak gaya rambut keren ku nih" Rintih Ichigo.

Rukia pun sengaja mengacak2 tatanan rambut Ichigo "rasakan ini.. makanya jng bicara macam2 denganku" ujar Rukia dan melepaskan rambut Ichigo setelah mengacak-acak nya.

"oke..oke maaf" ujar Ichigo sambil mengambil sisir dikantung belakang celananya dan kembali merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"ya.. mungkin suatu saat nanti mata mu akan terbuka dan menyadari bahwa aku memang keren, dan saat itu kau pasti akan memohon untuk menjadikan mu kekasihku hehehe" tambah Ichigo sambil berlari menjauh dari Rukia.

"Grhhh ICHIGO... jng lari kau" ujar Rukia sambil mengejarnya, karena tak sanggup menangkap Ichigo, Rukia pun berhenti dan berteriak "ICHIGOO KAU PENGECUT, AKU MENANTANG MU BERTANDING BASKET 1 LAWAN 1" tambah Rukia.

Ichigo yg mendengar tantangan dari Rukia pun tak tinggal diam, ia berhenti berlari dan berbalik badan menghadap ke arah Rukia "oke aku terima tantangan mu PENDEK" ujar Ichigo.

"akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut mengemis Cintaku hahaha" ujar Ichigo PD.

"Coba saja kalau bisa" balas Rukia.

Ichigo menghampiri Rukia, begitupun sebaliknya. sekarang jarak mereka hanya terpaut 30cm, mereka saling menatap dengan tajam.

Beberapa mahasiswa yg melihat Ichigo dan Rukia bertengkar pun berteriak memanggil teman-teman mereka, "hey teman-teman, lihat.. Ichigo dan Rukia bertengkar lagi" ujar seorang mahasiswa, "hah mereka bertengkar lagi? ini pasti seru" ujar seorang mahasiswi, akhirnya Suasana Universitas Karakura seketika Ramai, semua Orang berkumpul dan ingin menyaksikan pertengkaran 2 sahabat yg sejak kecil tidak pernah akur ini.

Ichigo dan Rukia masih saling menatap dengan tajam "huh" Ichigo membuang muka dari Rukia, Rukia pun sama.. ia membuang muka dari Ichigo. Kini Ichigo dan Rukia saling membelakangi, mereka pun berjalan dengan 2 sisi berlawanan. Ichigo menghampiri para cewek yg sedari tadi menyaksikan tingkah mereka "tenang saja aku pasti menang" ujar Ichigo sambil mengedipkan satu matanya pada para gadis.

"kya.. Ichigo keren sekali... Ichigoo.. Ichigo" teriak gadis2 itu histeris.

sementara itu Rukia menghampiri para cowo, "huh apa kerennya si PLAYBOY itu, dasar gadis2 bodoh" ujar Rukia sewot.

"tenang Rukia kami akan mendukung mu" ujar para cowo..

"I-CHI-GO! I-CHI-GO!" Seru para gadis mendukung Ichigo.

pihak Rukia tidak mau kalah, para cowo ikut meneriaki nama Rukia "RU-KI-A! RU-KI-A".

mereka semua pun menuju arena basket, Ichigo memimpin gerombolan gadia-gadis cantik, sementara Rukia memimpin pasukan cowo macho.

pertandingan Basket 1vs1 Antara Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki menjadi tontonan yg selalu menarik banyak perhatian, dan biasanya pemenangnya adalah Rukia, namun Ichigo tidak pernah gentar untuk mengahadapi Rukia.

Rukia dan Ichigo pun turun kelapangan, yg menjadi wasitnya adalah Chad, dia dipilih karena terkenal sangat jujur dan adil sebagai wasit.

Ichigo dan Rukia saling berhadapan "kali ini akan ku buat kau benar-benar takluk dan mengemis cintaku Pendek" ujar Ichigo dengan sombongnya.

"jng buat aku tertawa dasar Playboy, kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?" balas Rukia.

"lihat dan perhatikanlah pendek, saat-saat kekalahan mu akan segera tiba" ujar Ichigo.

Priitttt...

Peluit di tiup dan bola dilempar ke atas oleh Chad..

siapakah yg akan menang? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya..

* * *

(**Sepik Author **:) Fiuhhh~ selesai juga chapter 1 untuk fanfic kedua saya, mohon maaf kalo ceritanya Gaje atau susah di cerna (makanan kalee dicerna).. maklum masih belajar, mohon bimbingannya ya senpai, Oh ya kalo saya suka typo atau ada kata-kata aneh atau disingkat-singkat maklum aja yah, abis saya ngetik nya dari Android, tau sendiri lah layar injek susah ngetiknya hehehe

Jangan lupa para senpai memberikan Komentar, beserta Kritik dan saran langsung melalui kotak Review, agar saya dapat memperbaiki kualitas saya.. jika terasa berat untuk memberi kritik dan saran, setidaknya ninggalin jejak agar saya tau karya saya ga sia-sia hehehe :) see you at next chap~~


	2. Chapter 2 : Inoue Orihime

**(Sepik Author :) **Haloo Reader's-san saya mau ngucapin terimakasih buat para pembaca sekalian, dan khususnya untuk PeREVIEW

**Berry biru** : Yo Berry-san terimakasih telah memberi saya masukan. Gomen gomen, saya emang kebiasaan nyingkat2 kata, jadi kebawa deh sampe ke Fic ini, dan masalah penulisan tanda baca juga huruf kapital emang saya ga terlalu pinter masalah gituan hehehe. Tapi saya akan belajar jadi lebih baik lagi :)

**Shinigami Teru-chan **: yo.. Teru-chan salam kenal juga :)

**Sherly-chan11** : Maaf nih lama update nya, soalnya sibuk sayanya hehehe

Okelah, tanpa basa basi lagi.. sekarang silahkan.. selamat membaca~

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Author : MyProudlygez (Gez-kun)**

**Warning : Gaje, lebay, sok romance, typo  
**

* * *

**My True Love**

Chapter 2 : Inoue Orihime

Sesaat setelah peluit di tiup dan bola dilempar oleh Chad, Ichigo dan Rukia segera melompat untuk mendapatkan bola, namun fisik Ichigo yang lebih tinggi dari Rukia memudahkannya mendapatkan bola "Kau lihat pendek? aku lah yang memdapatkan bola nya" ujar Ichigo sambil mendribble bola yang ia dapatkan.

"Tch.. apa kau pikir setelah mendapatkan bola itu kau bisa mengalahkanku?" ujar Rukia. " Jangan bercanda BODOH" tambahnya dan segera berlari ke arah Ichigo untuk merebut bola dari tangannya. namun dengan sigap Ichigo menghindarinya.

Ichigo kini berlari ke arah ring Rukia, Rukia yang tak sanggup mengejar kecepatan Ichigo pun tak putus asa dan terus berusaha kembali ke area pertahanannya, di sisi lain Ichigo yang melihat ketertinggalan Rukia memulai aksi cool nya, saat jarak antar Ichigo dengan Ring basket tinggal 1 meter, Ichigo segera melakukan lay up dan...

2-0. "Yes berhasil!" seru Ichigo dengan senyum menyeringai dipipinya.

"Hwaa... Ichigo keren" Teriak para gadis supporter Ichigo .

"Sial, permainannya sudah berkembang pesat" pikir Rukia yang kini berjalan berpapasan dengan Ichigo. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan mengancam "Bwee.." ejek Ichigo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik mata bagian bawahnya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Huh.. jangan sombong dulu kau playboy" balas Rukia sambil membuang muka.

Pertandingan berlanjut, saat ini giliran Rukia yang mendribble bola, kelincahan Rukia bukan tandingan Ichigo, terbukti Rukia mampu lolos dengan mudah dari penjagaan Ichigo. Tanpa panjang lebar Rukia melempar bola dari Three point area dan.. berhasil kedudukan saat ini 2-3 untuk keunggulan Rukia, Rukia mengangkat 3 jarinya ke atas dan disambut dengan gemuruh teriakan para cowo macho.

Suasana menjadi sangat ramai dan riuh, pertandingan jadi semakin sengit, 5 menit berselang skor diantara keduanya kini 8-11 untuk keunggulan Rukia. Tubuh mereka kini dipenuhi peluh, mereka saling jual beli serangan dan tak ada yang mau mengendurkan serangan meski telah sama-sama lelah.

Saat ini Ichigo mendribble bola, tak lama Rukia menghadang didepannya, "Kelihatannya kau kelelahan ya pendek" ujar Ichigo yang masih memantul-mantulkan bola dihadapan Rukia, "Tch.. jangan banyak bicara" ujar Rukia, "Cobalah rebut ini pendek, ayo.. ayo.." ejek Ichigo yang asik menaik turunkan telapak tangannya, "Aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi" Ujar Rukia yang kini memutar bola ditangannya.

Ichigo pun melongo melihatnya, "Apa? Ah.. sial.." Geram Ichigo, kini Ichigo mengejar Rukia, Rukia pun melompat kearah ring hendak melakukan 'slam dunk' dan Ichigo bertindak curang dengan menarik sebelah kaki Rukia, hingga ia terjatuh dan bola pun memantul kembali, dengan sigap Ichigo menangkapnya dan berlari ke arah Ring Rukia.

Rukia segera bangun dan hanya berdiri mematung melihat Ichigo, Ichigo pun melompat dan.. 'Slam Dunk' 2 poin untuk Ichigo, Ichigo yang masih bergelantungan di Ring basket kini mengibas-ibaskan rambut nya yang basah karena peluh nya. Seluruh supporter Ichigo nyaris pingsan melihat pesona Ichigo yang begitu cetar membahana badai (**Author : **Alhamdulillah ya sesuatu heheh) tak terkecuali Rukia, Ia pun terpesona melihat Ichigo, tapi dia coba menutupinya dengan berteriak "ICHIGO! KAU CURANG!" bentak Rukia dan di ikuti seluruh cowo macho "CU-RANG! CU-RANG ! CU-RANG", para gadis yang tak terima Ichigo diejek pun menyoraki supporter Ichigo "HUU~".

Akhirnya CekCok antara kubu supporter Ichigo dan supporter Rukia pun tak dapat dihindari dan kian memanas bak pertemuan antara supporter Barcellona dengan supporter Real madrid di Spanyol atau supporter Persib dengan supporter Persija di Indonesia. Tak cuma supporter mereka yang cekcok, bahkan Rukia dan Ichigo pun terlibat saling ejek dilapagan.

"Dasar playboy kau curang curang curang" ujar Rukia

"Aku tidak curang pendek, aku tak sengaja" sangkal Ichigo

"Tak sengaja katamu? menarik kaki ku seperti itu tak sengaja?"

"Aku ga narik kok, aku hanya sedikit menyentuhnya, bahkan Chad pun tidak meniup peluitnya" seketika tatapan mata Rukia dan Ichigo melirik ke arah tempat Chad berdiri, Rukia dan Ichigo melongo seketika saat melihat Chad tak ada ditempat.

Dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat Chad yang baru muncul dari lorong, "Maaf teman-teman tadi aku kebelet pipis jadi aku buru-buru lari kebelakang" terang Chad.

#Gubrakk.. seketika Ichigo dan Rukia jatuh.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi pertandingannya" Ujar Chad tanpa dosa.

#Plakk.. 2 buah sepatu milik Rukia dan Ichigo melayang ke wajah Chad

"Seenaknya kau bicara" Ujar Rukia.

"Jangan seenaknya pergi kebelakang saat menjadi wasit" Ujar Ichigo.

"Ia maaf-maaf" ujar Chad.

"Ah sudahlah.. aku sudah ga mood main lagi" ujar Rukia.

"Baiklah untuk saat ini kita anggap seri" ujar Ichigo.

"Seri gundulmu.. sudah jelas skornya 8-11, walaupun 'Slam Dunk' curang mu tadi dianggap sah pun kau tetap kalah dari ku" Ujar Rukia.

"Hey berhenti menyebut itu curang pendek".

"Apa? memang nyatanya begitu kan?" ujar Rukia.

"Tch.. Okelah tidak apa aku kalah hari ini, tapi selanjutnya akulah yang akan menang" Ujar Ichigo.

"Huh.. Aku sudah dengar ucapan itu ratusan kali, dan hasilnya sama saja" ujar Rukia santai.

"Tapi aku sudah hampir mengalahkan mu 22 kali kan pendek Ha Ha Ha"

"Baru HAMPIR Ichigo.. HAMPIR" ejek Rukia

"Chad segera umumkan kemenangan ku" Pinta Rukia.

"Ya.. Baiklah" Ujar Chad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pemenang pun sudah ditetapkan, seluruh supporter Rukia bersorak gembira, sementara supporter Ichigo tidak kecewa, karena mereka tidak peduli apapun hasil yang didapat Ichigo, yang penting bagi mereka adalah melihat ketampanan Ichigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ke-esokan harinya...**

Urahara sang rektor kampus sedang berkeliling melihat aktivitas para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampusnya.

"Selamat pagi Urahara-san" sapa Rukia.

"Ohh pagi Kuchiki, sepertinya kau ceria sekali hari ini" ujar Urahara.

"Ya.. sekarang kan hari sahabat, oh ya kudengar anak mu akan datang kesini ya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ohh kau sudah tau ya, ia anak ku Inoue Orihime akan kembali hari ini dari Amerika, sebenarnya dia masih berstatus mahasiswi di Harvard University, namun aku memaksanya untuk kembali dan kuliah disini".

"Harvard University? dia pasti orang yang pintar ya".

"Ya begitulah, baiklah Kuchiki, aku akan keliling lagi, bila kau bertemu dengan anak ku tolong jaga dia ya" pinta Urahara.

"Yes, Sir".

***Chapter 2 End***

* * *

**(Sepik Author :)** Nah itulah chap 2... mohon maaf kalo ceritanya Gaje atau susah di cerna, selanjutnya Rukia dan Ichigo akan bertemu Inoue.. dan mulai dari situ lah awal dari semua ini (ahay hahhaha).

Jangan lupa para senpai memberikan Komentar, beserta Kritik dan saran langsung melalui kotak Review, agar saya dapat memperbaiki kualitas saya.. jika terasa berat untuk memberi kritik dan saran, setidaknya ninggalin jejak hehehe :) sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


	3. Chapter 3 : Hari Persahabatan

**(Sepik Author :) **Yo... Reader's-san maaf nih lama update nya.. soalnya sibuk sih, jadi waktu buat ngetiknya juga terbatas.. yaudah deh nih buat yang nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.. selamat membaca..

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Author : MyProudlygez**

**Warning! : Gaje, Lebay, Bahasa campur, sok romance, typo**

* * *

**My True Love**

Chapter 3 : Hari Persahabatan

Suasana Universitas Karakura kini begitu ramai, Rukia masih mencari dimana Ichigo berada, hingga akhirnya ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan beberapa mahasiswi "Hey kau tau? ini adalah gelang pemberian Ichigo, dia bilang aku adalah wanita pertama yang ia berikan gelang sahabat itu" ujar si cewe dengan centilnya, Rukia yang mendengar itu tak sanggup berlama-lama karna eneg dengan gaya centilnya.

Tak lama akhirnya Rukia menemukan Ichigo, dari kejauhan Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo yang sedang menggoda seorang mahasiswi cantik bernama Matsumoto "Hm.. Disana kau rupanya, dasar playboy" ujar Rukia yang perlahan menghampiri.

"Kau tau? aku mengikatkan gelang persahabatan ini hanya untuk mu?" Rayu Ichigo sambil memakaikannya sebuah gelang.

"Benarkah Ichigo?" tanya Matsumoto manja sambil memeluk Ichigo

"Ya Matsumoto" jawab Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Matsumoto lagi.

"Karena kau special" jawab Ichigo.

"Ohh Ichigo" pelukan Matsumoto makin erat.

"Oh Momo" Ucap Ichigo yang sempat-sempatnya meraih dan tak lama segera melepas tangan Momo Honamori yang sedang berjalan melewati mereka, meski dalam pelukan Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto.." Ujar Matsumoto dengan nada marah namun manja karena Ichigo salah menyebut namanya.

"Ehmm ia maksudku Matsumoto, maaf karena terlalu lama menatap wajah mu yang Indah membuat ku terpesona sampai lupa akan nama mu" Gombal Ichigo.

"Benarkah? Oh.. Ichigo" Matsumoto kembali memeluk erat Ichigo yang sebelumnya sempat ia lepaskan karena salah sebut nama.

"Oh.. Matsumoto"

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Rukia sedari tadi sudah berada di belakang Ichigo yang sedang asik berpelukan, Rukia pun mengambil tumpukan gelang yang menggantung disaku belakang celana Ichigo, ternyata gelang itu adalah gelang yang sama, dengan yang diberikan ke Matsumoto.

"Oh ICHI~GO~" Panggil Rukia dari belakang Ichigo sambil mengayun-ayunkan tumpukan gelang milik Ichigo yang kini ada ditangan Rukia. "Ini terjatuh" tambahnya.

Matsumoto yang melihat itu pun segera melepas pelukannya "Dasar penipu" Ujar Matsumoto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Hey hey hey Ayolah.. Masato.. Ehm.. Matsuo.. tidak tidak.. hey siapa nama mu?"

"Matsumoto~" sambung Rukia sambil mengembalikan gelang Ichigo.

"Argghh kau ini.. waktu ku terbuang setengah jam" ujar Ichigo sewot.

"Apa kau tidak lelah mengejar gadis-gadis bodoh itu Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Hey aku tidak mengejar mereka..."

"Ya ya aku tau, maksudku.. kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita yang lebih cantik dan pintar?" tanya Rukia.

"Cantik dan pintar ya? Hm..." Ichigo segera merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Rukia.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan gadis seperti itu? tambahnya.

"Aku sudah sering bersama gadis-gadis, tapi aku tak pernah menemukannya"

"Aku mencari gadis yang bisa membuat sesuatu terjadi"

"Maksud mu?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Ya aku mencari gadis yang bisa membuat sesuatu terjadi dalam hatiku.. Kau tak akan mengerti" jawab Ichigo.

"Saat dia berjalan, dunia akan menatapnya"

"Dan ketika ia berhenti, waktu pun berhenti"

"Dan saat dia tersenyum..."

"Dia.. dia.. dia.. apa yang akan kau lakukan bila menemukannya?" tanya Rukia

"Sudah pasti aku akan berdiri dihadapannya, merenggangkan kedua tanganku dan berkata, 'hey siapapun namamu aku mencintai mu'" Ujar Ichigo yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Rukia, dan saat ia ingin membalikan badan, Ichigo tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna Orange kecoklatan, seketika mereka saling menatap.

Ichigo yang terpesona langsung mengatakan "A.. Aku mencintai mu?" Ujar Ichigo pada gadis itu.

"Maaf?" balas gadis itu kebingungan.

"Oh tidak-tidak, aku mencintai mu" Ujar Ichigo dengan wajah terpesona

"Hm.. Permisi.." balas gadis itu dan bergegas meninggalkan Ichigo

"I..Inoue..." Panggil Rukia sambil mengejar Inoue

"Jadi namanya Inoue ya?" batin Ichigo dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya dan ikut mengejar Inoue

"Hai! aku Rukia Kuchiki dan kau?" sapa Rukia pada Inoue.

"Hai! aku.."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo datang dan langsung memotong ucapan Inoue "Aku Ichigo Kurosaki" ujar Ichigo yang langsung bersalaman dengan Inoue.

"Kau Inoue Orihime kan?" sambung Rukia.

"Ya benar.." jawab Inoue dengan senyum.

Ichigo pun heran melihat Rukia yang sudah tau tentang Inoue "Hey bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Tadi pagi rektor bilang..."

Mrndengar kata 'Rektor' Ichigo segera memotong penjelasan Rukia "Hey hey hey jangan sebut si pria tua jorok itu Rukia" Ujar Ichigo, Rukia hanya melongo dan berusaha menjelaskan "Tapi.. tapi.. tapi..", lagi-lagi Ichigo memotong penjelasan Rukia "Sstt! tidak ada tapi-tapian" Inoue yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan bilang "Oou Pria tua jorok ya?" ujarnya sambil memutar mata.

"Ekhm.. Dan Inoue, darimana asalmu?" tanya Ichigo pada Inoue.

Namun yang menjawab malah Rukia "Amerika, ia baru kembali dari Amerika, sebelumnya ia kuliah di Harvard" jawab Rukia.

"Ya.. benar" sambung Inoue sambil tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

"Oh~ Amerika Ya..." ujar Ichigo sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan "hey bagaimana kau tau lagi Rukia?" Ichigo semakin heran.

"Tadi Rektor bilang..."

Dan setiap kali mendengar kata rektor Ichigo segera memotong ucapan Rukia "Ayolah Rukia.. jangan sebut sebut si pria aneh yang selalu make sendal bakiak itu terus"

"Tapi Ichigo..." ujar Rukia berusaha menjelaskan "Ssstt ayolah" ujar Ichigo.

Inoue jadi semakin sewot mendengar sang ayah di ejek Ichigo terus.

"Maaf Inoue, rektor dikampus ini memang sedikit aneh dan suka menggerutu, ku harap kau mengerti" ujar Ichigo yang tanpa dosa mengejek Urahara didepan anaknya sendiri.

"Aneh dan suka menggerutu ya?" tanya Inoue sambil angguk-angguk kepala dan melipat kedua tangannya.

Tak lama Urahara sang rektor kampus datang.

"Oh gawat dia datang" bisik Ichigo pada Inoue. Inoue hanya menghela nafas sambil memutar matanya.

"Yo selamat pagi Urahara-san" sapa Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ya.. pagi anak-anak" jawab Urahara dan sektika ia melirik pakaian anaknya.

"Yare-yare sudah ku bilang tentang larangan memakai rok mini di kampus kan?" ujar Urahara pada Inoue, anaknya.

"Ya.. tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk mengganti pakaian, setelah dari bandara aku segera menuju kesini" ujar Inoue.

Melihat Inoue ditegur, Ichigo pun segera merangkul Urahara dan mengajaknya berbicara empat mata membelakangi Rukia dan Inoue.

"Ehm.. begini Urahara-san, Inoue itu baru kembali dari Amerika dan ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengganti pakaian, jadi ia memakai apa yang

"Hey bagaimana kau tau Kurosaki?" tanya Urahara.

"Oh.. jelas aku tau, aku sudah lama bersamanya" jawab Ichigo.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Urahara.

"Sejak Kecil" jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Urahara lagi.

Tiba-tiba Inoue datang menghampiri dan merangkul Urahara "Benar papa" jawab Inoue

"Tuh benarkan pa..pa?" Ichigo mulai bingung.

"Papa" tambah Rukia yang kini berada di tengah antara Ichigo dan Urahara, Ichigo hanya meneguk ludah berkali-kali saking paniknya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara panggilan dari speaker kampus "Panggilan kepada Bapak Urahara, kehadirannya di tunggu oleh Ibu Yoruichi diruang staff segera".

"Baiklah anak-anak, aku akan rapat dulu, kalian yang akur ya!" Ujar Urahara sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Ya Papa" Jawab Inoue.

"Papa? Ouh siall..."Gumam Ichigo sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Rukia, Rukia menepuk pundak Ichigo dan menunjuk ke arah Inoue. Ichigo segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Inoue.

Inoue pun melirik ke atas dan memainkan jarinya layaknya orang sedang berpikir dan berkata "Jadi.. dia itu si pria tua jorok, aneh dan..."

"Pintar, ehm.. hebat" sambung Ichigo memotong ucapan Inoue.

"Dan suka menggerutu? tapi dia tak semuanya buruk" Ujar Inoue dan berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan IchiRuki.

"Hey tunggu" Inoue pun menoleh ke arah Ichigo "Selamat hari persahabatan" Ucapnya sambil menunjukan sebuah gelang persahabatan.

"Kita baru saja bertemu... dan untuk bersahabat kurasa itu masih jauh dari pikiranku Ujar Inoue, sebelum pergi, ia melirik dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Rukia.

"Ohh sial..." gerutu Ichigo dengan lembut.

Rukia menepuk punggung Ichigo "Jadi.. apa sesuatu terjadi padamu" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak.. dia tak sepertiku" Jawab Ichigo.

"Mengapa?"

"Ya.. dia bukan tipe ku" ujar Ichigo.

"Dia bukan tipe ku" ejek Rukia dengan mengikuti kata-kata Ichigo, "Tch.. kalau seperti itu terus kau tak akan menemukannya" ujar Rukia.

"Memang kenapa? ada kau kok disini" Ujar Ichigo sambil merangkul Rukia.

"Apa? aku? tak akan.." ujar Rukia sambil mendorong Ichigo dan berjalan menuju kelas.

"Ayolah Rukia.. jika aku tidak menemukan seseorang, aku akan menikahimu hehehe" ujar Ichigo sambil mngejar Rukia.

"Apa? menikahiku kau bilang? tak akan pernah I-CHI-GO" ujar Rukia.

"Ayolah aku tau kau mncintaiku Rukia.. Hehehe"

***Chapter 3 End***

* * *

**(Sepik Author :)** nah itu dia chpter 3.. untuk chpter 4 dan seterusnya mungkin akan memakan waktu lama buat updatenya.. soalnya saya lagi ngelamar-lamar kerja nih hehehe. bantu doa nya ya biar saya cepet dapet kerja, jadi bisa lebih sedikit santai buat melanjutkan fic ini :)

Okelah see You...


End file.
